Webb does it Again
by DD2
Summary: Harm and Mac agree to another one of Webb's missions, and something unexpected happens. Chapter 13 posted!
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own JAG or any of it's characters so don't sue me!

This is my first fanfic so any advice or suggestions is GREATLY APPRECIATED! 

JAG HQ

"Tiner!" "Yes sir!" " Get me Rabb and Makenzie in here ASAP!" " Yes sir!" "You wanted to see us sir." Harm and Mac replied in unison. " yes, at ease, have a seat you two." " This matter involves our favorite little spook." the admiral grumbled. " Tiner, send Webb in." "Yes, sir." " Sir what is this all about?" Mac questioned. " Well, Webb here wants to recruit you two for his latest harebrained mission!" said the admiral. " I need two people with a combination of good language skills, and that I can trust to be together, without actually being together." " You two fit the job description perfectly." "There is just one catch, you two aren't married." " If you accept this mission you will be a very rich couple visiting Las Vegas." " You will be married only by paper, but you will have to act your roles well." " Your rooms may also be bugged." " you will try to break up a drug ring." " You have until tomorrow afternoon to accept or deny this mission, think about it." Webb stated. " Agent Webb let me make this clear to you, if these two accept this mission and you screw it up, I will personally kill you!" the admiral yelled. " Dismissed!" "You have the rest of the day off!"

Next Day JAG HQ

" Commander, Colonel, have you made your decision yet?" asked the admiral. Mac spoke for the both of them, " Sir, we request that you tell Agent Webb that we accept the offer to participate in this mission." "Okay, I will do that." "Webb said to meet him at Benzingers tonight at 8 sharp." " You will receive your cover stories then." "Good luck and be careful." You two watch each others backs, you can never trust a spook." "Dismissed" the admiral said. "Aye, Aye sir!"

Continue, or not? Please Review!!! 


	2. The Cover stories

Disclaimer in chapter 1. 

Please Review! This is my first fanfic, I want it to be worthwhile.

Benzingers Bar that night

" Commander, Colonel, nice to have you join me." " Yea, well we didn't have much of a choice." commented Mac. " I mean, come on!" " Rich, Las Vegas, AND Mac!" It doesn't get much better than that!" Harm exclaimed with his huge flyboy grin. " I'll have a ginger-ale." said Mac. "me too." said Harm. " I'll have Vodka." mumbled Webb. "I'm going to need it if I want to survive this op." thought Webb. " Well, here are your cover stories, go home and study them well!" " Your life depends on it!" said Webb. 

"Your private jet leaves in two days to take you to Vegas." "Good luck." said Clay. "Thanks Clay, we will contact you via the satellite phone after we have met everyone there." " Well Harm we better go and study these." " Bye Webb." they said as they headed to Harm's Apartment to study.

Harm's Apartment

"Holy Smokes!!!" exclaimed Harm as he read his description in his file. " Hey Mac!" "Yea squid?" "I am a pilot for American Airlines!" " Ha, Ha!" teased Mac. "Oh yea, you are laughing at my job, guess what yours is!" snickered Harm. " What?" " You own a Chinese food restaurant!" " I am going to kill Webb when I can get my hands on him!" huffed Mac. " Whoa there Marine!" "calm down." Harm said softly, but teasingly. " Let's read the rest of these now." "Here is yours." said Harm as he handed Mac her file. " Wow, ok now that we are done reading we get to share information." "You first squid." said Mac. " Okay, my name is Ryan Harmon, I am a pilot for AA, I play poker quite well, my favorite food is meatless meatloaf, and I love to gamble." said Harm. " How about you Marine?" asked Harm. " My name is Mackenzie Harmon, I am the Chinese delivery girl, my favorite food is a hamburger, and I absolutely love to bet." Mac told Harm. "Okay get some rest squid I am going home, see you in the morning." "Night Mac!" Harm said as she headed out the door.

****

Continue, or not? Please review!!!!!!! Suggestions are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Las Vegas at last

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Please Review!!! I need suggestions!!!

Dulles, Airport the next day

"Well, Ryan, you are 3 min 2 sec. late!" teased Mac. " You know, I still don't think it is fair that you get to keep your nickname!" whined Harm. "Oh well, I can still call you flyboy!" said Mac. " Hey, I wonder if the pilot will let me fly?" said Harm. " I don't know flyboy, but we have a plane to catch." said Mac.

Las Vegas, Hotel

" We have reservations under Harmon." said Harm. " Ah, yes, we have been expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Harmon here are your keys, the bell boy will take your bags." said the desk clerk. " Wow Harm!!!" "Look at this room!" " The bedroom is the size of my whole apartment!" exclaimed Mac. " Oh, yea!" " I think almost anything is as big as your apartment!" teased Harm. "Harm, we better go gamble a little." "Remember we have to see who is here so we can tell Webb tonight." said Mac. " Yea, I guess you are right." said.

Vegas, a casino

"Yes! Ha! Ha! Ryan, I win again!" exclaimed Mac after her third win that night.

"Oh you are good honey!" " So good I think it is time we go back to the hotel!" teased Harm. " Not until I speak to you two people!" came a strong steady voice from behind them. "And just who might you be, to hold us from our plans?" Harm asked the man. " I am the best poker player in this city, my name is Maxwell Randolph, but you may call me Max." said Max. " And I am Ryan Harmon and this is my wife Makenzie." " but you may call me Mac." Mac cut in. "Well Mac I see you like to bet and your husband is a gambler, if you like to make any deals on anything, or if you would like to play a game of poker meet me here tomorrow night." said Max. " Well Max we may take you up on both of those offers, but now my wife and I need to get some rest." "Come on honey, let's go back."

Vegas, the hotel

"Darn it Mac, the room is bugged!" whispered Harm as he and Mac entered the bedroom. " Yes, that means we get to have fun tonight, in the same bed!" laughed Mac. "Red light Colonel!" said Harm. " But I like the idea of you being my wife!" snickered Harm. "I don't know, but I do know it's time to call Webb." whispered Mac. "Okay, I'll call him from the bathroom because they didn't bug it." said Harm.

****

Please Review!!! This is my first fanfic and I am in desperate need of suggestions! Thank you!!!


	4. The life changing day

Hotel, next morning

"Hey sleepy head! Time to bust a drug ring!" said Mac

"Mac! That isn't until tonight! After last nights activities I am TIRED!!!" whined Harm!

"Aw! Come on squid, was I to hard on you! I wanted us to have a little fun before our married time together runs out!" teased Mac

"Yea, I guess you are right, no regrets?" asked Harm

"No regrets," said Mac

"Good, I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page." said Harm.

"Okay, let's think about this case. We have a drug lord, Max, and if he presents us with an offer tonight we bust him!" said Mac with enthusiasm. 

"Sounds like a plan, I guess we will just see how it goes." said Harm.

Casino, that night

"Ah, the Harmons show up!" said Max with a hint of excitement.

" Yes, we did now if you have the drugs, we have the money." Mac said.

" Here you are, Mac, the drugs." said Max as he handed a bag to Mac.

"Freeze Maxwell!" shouted Clayton Webb as his agents filled the room.

"Dang it! You set me up! I will get you back for this!" shouted Max as an Agent led him to the squad car.

****

Little did Max know he already changed their lives forever. Next chapter will be out soon! Enjoy! FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!!

Sorry this chapter was so short! I ran out of ideas, but there will be more!


	5. Is she okay

JAG HQ, 1 month later

"Colonel, I have those files you wanted on the Masterson case!" said Gunny as he laid the files down on Macs desk.

"Thanks Gunny, That will be all." said Mac.

"Hey Jarhead, you hungry, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch? asked Harm.

"Believe it or not squid I am not that hungry, and don't even mention Beltway Burgers, the thought of eating one of those makes me sick!" groaned Mac.

" Hey, you sure you are o.k. I mean you turning down food, Beltway Burgers at that! Now that's a first!" teased Harm.

"Yea, I know I think I may be coming down with something, but I figure I will let it run it's course. Hopefully it will go away soon because I have court tomorrow, and I am up against you!" said Mac.

JAG HQ, in court, next day

"Petty officer, you stated this was your knife, the one you used to kill petty officer Williams." stated Harm.

"I Obj…Ouch!" exclaimed Mac as a sharp pain occurred near her abdomen. She grabbed her stomach and sank back into the chair, obviously in pain.

"Somebody call an ambulance," yelled Harm as he comforted her.

"Harm, help me I don't want to die." mumbled Mac as she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. The results

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Bethesda, Mac's room

"God, I hope you are okay, I don't know what I would do without you. Mac, I love you with all my heart and if you love me back then fight!" whispered Harm into Mac's ear as she lie hooked up to monitors in the white room.

"Mr. Rabb Col. Mackenzie's tests are back." said the doctor.

"Please Doc is she going to be all right! You have to tell me she will be okay!" cried Harm.

"Well Mr.Rabb the Colonel's situation is life altering and will be her responsibility for 18 years." said Doc.

"I don't understand, in English please!" Harm exclaimed.

"The colonel is 1 month pregnant, she is like this here because she hasn't been taking vitamins and she is under way to much stress." said Doc.

" Oh my, thanks Doc I'll take her vitamins and as soon as she wakes up I want to get her out of here, she hates hospitals." said Harm.

"Alright here are her discharge papers, and her vitamins. She needs to take one every morning." take care off her Mr.Rabb.

Ring Ring Ring "Rabb here," said Harm into his cell phone. "Harm, is she okay," came the worried voice of the Admiral. "Yes, Sir I have to go she is waking up." he said as he hung up the phone. 

"Welcome back Mac." said Harm.

****

Feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!!!!!!! Thanks for reading.


	7. What to do?

Disclaimer in Chapter one

I am just using what I have read about pregnancy. If I mess something up let me know!

Bethesda Mac's room

"Harm! What happened why am I here?" Mac questioned.

"Whoa! Easy Marine you are in the hospital." harm said, dreading to tell her why for fear she may have regrets.

"Harm there is something you aren't telling me! I can see it in your face!" exclaimed Mac nervously.

"Well, the reason you are here is because you are one month pregnant." said Harm.

"Oh my gosh! Did you tell the Admiral, what about Harriet, and Bud, and the whole office!" exclaimed Mac in a rush.

" Hey, slow down nobody knows except me, but everyone else is worried sick about you." said Harm.

"Wow, there is really a life inside me," she said in shock as she touched her flat stomach.

"Well Dad, what are we going to do about JAG?" asked Mac.

"Well, we have to decide what to tell the Admiral and I think we should come clean!" said harm.

"The doctor said you are under way to much stress! And he may want to know why I am coming in with you to work." said Harm nervously wondering how she would react.

"Hey, I can take care of my," "I know you are a marine, but you happen to be pregnant and you are the woman I love!" exclaimed Harm as he cut her off in mid sentence.

"Wow! I can see I am not going to win this one, but you better not snore!" said Mac, only half joking.

"Okay, I have your discharge papers so I can take you home." said Harm.

"Tomorrow you will take your vitamins and we will tell the Admiral about the baby." said Harm.

"You think you are up to it Marine?" asked Harm, kind of teasing.

"Oh yeah! I am always up for an adventure with my flyboy!" exclaimed Mac as they pulled out of the parking lot in Harms SUV.

****

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update! Please review!!! I look forward to reading them! Thank You!


	8. preparing, and what to say?

Disclaimer In Chapter one

Mac's Apartment 

" Harm , wake up!" exclaimed Mac as she shook Harm.

"We have to tell the Admiral today, and I want him to be in a good mood!" said Mac.

"Yea o.k. just a minute" grumbled Harm as he closed his eyes again!

" o.k. I'm ready you think you are up to this marine?" questioned Harm.

"Well, we are going to have to tell him sometime." replied Mac.

"Yea, I suppose you are right." said Harm.

"What are we going to tell him?" asked Harm.

"I sure hope that you aren't planning to tell him that we just got a little carried away on our mission." said Mac.

"Oh, no!" "You are!!!" smirked Harm.

"He always has taken things easier on you, and given your current condition I don't think he'll be to hard on you." said Harm.

"But you have to be with me! Please!" begged Mac.

"Of course I will!" "I won't just hang you out to dry!" said Harm.

"My gosh! How could you think that!" "I'll always be there for you ninja-girl!" "I love you!" exclaimed Harm in a comforting way.

"I know, it's just that, oh I don't even know!" exclaimed Mac!

"This whole situation has me going crazy, and my hormones are totally out of whack!" said Mac.

"But you haven't managed to mess up my internal clock yet!" said Mac triumphantly! 

"o.k. lets go! Or we are going to be late!" yelled Mac.

"For the last time marine Hold On!!!" yelled Harm.

"I'm ready! Now we can go." said Harm.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I have a really great idea for this fic! I just didn't think it would fit in this chapter. More will be posted soon! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!! _**


	9. The Admiral

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Thanks to those of you that have reviewed!

****

JAG HQ's

"Good morning Colonel, commander." said Tiner.

"I am not so sure about that" muttered Harm under his breath.

"Hey be positive!" said Mac.

I wonder what is going on between these two? Thought Tiner as he watched them bicker.

"O.k. Tiner, now that Harm has decided to stop being childish we would like to see the Admiral." said Mac.

"Yes ma'am!" "He can see you now." said Tiner in his usual voice.

"Thank you Tiner" said Harm as they entered the Admirals office.

"I hear you two wanted to see me, what is it that you need?" asked the Admiral.

"Well sir, we have some news, and well, it's important." said Harm.

"Darn it you two!" "You are the best lawyers in D.C. yet you can't form a coherent sentence in front of me!" Now what is it?" "and drop the sir for a while." said AJ.

"Yes si….AJ." said Harm.

"Go ahead ." whispered Harm to Mac.

"I am pregnant." said Mac softly.

"and I assume that the commander here is the father?" said AJ.

"Yes AJ, but we didn't break regs." "It happened on that mission." said Harm.

"We came to the fact that we are head over heels in love with each other." said Mac.

"and this baby is a result of that night." said Mac as she rubbed her still flat abdomen.

"We also wanted to inform you that there is going to be a wedding at Annapolis in the near future." said Harm.

"I see, well you know that unless you have some kind of document to say that you can work together then I will have to separate you." said AJ.

"Yes, we do, but that is why we are on our way to see Clayton Webb later today." said Mac.

"He owes us so many favors that I can't even count them on my hands and toes!" said Harm with a big grin. 

"Alright, congratulation you two, and it's about darn time!" said AJ.

"Dismissed!" he barked going in to Admiral mode.

"Tiner! Get me Tylenol, Advil, anything! Now!"


	10. Webb?

Disclaimer in chapter one

CIA HQ's

"Well, I see that Harmon Rabb just couldn't stay out of the Navy!" said Catherine Gayle, as she noticed Harm and Mac walk in to HQ's.

"Hey, you should know, it's in the blood!" said Harm as he gave Mac a flyboy grin at the thought of the baby.

"Yes, I know Catherine, may we see Clay?" said Mac speaking for the first time.

"Oh, yea sure second office to the left." said Catherine.

"Thank you." said Mac.

Webb's office

"Come in," said Clay as he heard a knock on his door.

"hi Clay." said Mac.

"Yea, hi, whatever," said Clay being a smart alek.

"What do you two want!" Clay demanded.

"because I know that you wouldn't just come see me." he said.

"We need a favor." said Mac.

"Thanks to you and your hair brained mission, we have a situation." said Harm.

"Oh yea, well I'm not sure I can help." said Clay.

"We figured out that we were in love on that mission." said Mac.

"We both took advantage of our married position." said Harm.

"And because of that, I'm pregnant." stated Mac.

"Wow! I mean congratulation you two." said Clay.

"But how can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"We need a document, from the highest point in the chain of command you can get it from, stating that we can work together and be married." said Harm.

"I know you can do it Clay, Please, for me?" Mac asked with that voice.

How in the heck can I say no to that. Clay thought.

"O.k, I'll have your document signed by the President, on one condition." said Clay.


	11. What does Webb want?

Disclaimer in CH.1

CIA HQ's

"I should have known!" said Harm.

"Clayton Webb! Darn it, we saved your hide so many times and there is still a condition!" yelled Harm.

"Simmer down Rabb!" teased Clay.

"I refuse to go on another one of your CIA missions if that is what you want!" exclaimed Harm.

"Clay, how about you tell us what you want, and we'll see what we can do for you." said Mac rather diplomatically.

"You two are impossible!" said Clay.

"All I want is to be invited to the wedding!" exclaimed Clay.

"Oh Clay, of course you can!" said Mac as she gave Clay a big hug.

"Oh darnit that wasn't very marine like of me!" said Mac.

"These hormones are driving me insane!" said Mac.

"Yea! And can you believe it! I'm still alive!" teased Harm.

"You incorrigible jerk!" yelled Mac as she remembered the comment he made years ago.

"I'm leaving, and you are sleeping on the couch tonight!" said Mac.

"But Clay, we still need that document, she is just having a mom moment." said Harm as he winked at Clay.

"uggh! I can't go anywhere, you have the keys!" said Mac to Harm.

"Yea, come on honey, I'll take you home." said Harm as he put his arm around Mac, and turned and winked at Clay.

"I knew she was yours all along Rabb!" yelled Clay.

"You have nothing to prove to me!" said Clay.

Harms Apartment

"You know, we should really think about a house." said Mac as she sat with Harm on the couch watching top gun.

"Yea, I guess." "it's just all going so fast." said Harm.

"Yea, I know what you mean." said Mac.

"Oh well, at least I don't have to go through morning sickness." teased Harm.

"Oh I'll get you for that squid!" said Mac as she started to get up.

"but not right now, because I just want to sleep in your arms." said Mac.

"O.k. baby, you do that." said Harm.

Thank goodness she is tired because my six would have been toast! Thought Harm.

"Hi Clay, do you have all of the arrangements made yet?" asked Harm as he heard Clay pick up on the other end of the phone line.

"Yea buddy, I do." "Everything is set up, we have permission." said Clay.

"all I need from you now is a date." said Clay.

"O.k. great!" "I'll catch you later." said Harm as he hung up the phone with the biggest flyboy smirk on his face that anyone had ever seen!

****

IS ANYONE OUT THERE??? ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! PLEASE!!


	12. Operation RGR

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Harm's Apartment

"Hey wake up, we have to get ready," whispered Harm to Mac.

"Get ready for what?" Mac mumbled incoherently.

"Get ready for work, you fell asleep last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." said Harm.

"Uh, come on Harm, just lemme sleep a bit longer." growled Mac.

"I feel like I am going to throw up, I can't get up." said Mac.

"Well Marine, you need to." "I am going to go get you some crackers and ginger-ale." "That should help." said Harm as he crawled out of bed.

"okay, that sounds good." said Mac.

About 5 minutes later Harm walked in with Macs ginger-ale and crackers.

"Thanks flyboy." said Mac more awake now.

"Hey, no problem, this is partly my fault anyway." smiled Harm.

"Oh my gosh!" "Harmon Rabb taking the blame!" "Wow!" teased Mac.

"Yes ma'am, it's about time I start to!" grinned Harm.

JAG HQ Harm's Office

Ring Ring Ring! Harm heard his phone.

"Commander Rabb" said Harm.

"Hey Harm, this is Clay." said Clay as he heard Harm answer.

"Everything for Operation RGR is on!" said Clay excitedly.

"Alright!" "Remind me to take off two of the many, many favors you owe Mac and I" said Harm to Clay.

"Yea, I hear you, you just remember you have to invite me!" said Clay.

"Oh don't worry, you will be, unless Mac has another moment and decides she hates you." laughed Harm.

"Bad mood swings?" asked Clay.

"Oh yea, and some of the looks she has given me are as cold as ice." said Harm.

"Don't worry, she loves you." said Clay.

"Hey I have to go, duty calls." said Clay.

"Okay, thanks a lot buddy!" said Harm before he hung up the phone.

Harm turned back to what he was previously doing, looking for a house.

He had seen a couple he wanted to show Mac over dinner tonight.

"Well, I guess I had better get to work before the Admiral comes in and finds me doing this" " He has already put up with a lot from me." though Harm as he folded the paper and returned to his work.

****

What do you guys think??????? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know! Thanks a BUNCH!!!!!!!


	13. Houses

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

****

Harm's Apartment

"Harm! We can't afford these houses on our pay! Are you crazy!" said Mac when Harm showed her the houses he picked out.

"Mac, Frank and mom say they will help us out with whatever we need. You and I both know they can." said Harm although it isn't in his nature just to accept money from Trish and Frank.

"What about this one, I like it, five bedrooms three bathrooms and two acres." said Mac.

"That sounds great, I really wanted a bit of a yard so little Harm can play outside." said Harm.

"And just how do you know the baby is going to be a little Harm? Your psychopathic abilities kicking in there flyboy?" teased Mac.

"Hey now! That isn't very nice of you! And I just have a gut feeling." rebuked Harm.

"So, I'll call and make an appointment to see the house on Tuesday after work? How's that sound?" asked Harm.

"Sounds great to me, just remember I have a doctors appointment Wednesday." confirmed Mac.

"Yea, I think I am going to play basketball with Sturgis Thursday." said Harm.

"Oh, a little bit of one on one going on there? Does he kick your six to Saturn when you play?" teased Mac.

"Ha Ha, very funny Marine. No he does not, as a matter of fact I have beat him a number of times." well, I have beat him once, thought harm.

"Well flyboy, it seems that little Harm, as you think, is making me tired so I think I am just going to go to bed for the night." yawned Mac.

"Yea, I have court in the morning so I better go to bed too." said Harm.

****

Sorry this Fic. Has gone so slowly. I show horses and it is now horseshow season. Every weekend! Lol! Thanks to all of you that read and or review! I appreciate you guys sticking with it!


End file.
